Recent electronic devices support a touch input using an electronic pen (e.g., a stylus) as well as a touch input using a user's body. The touch input using the electronic pen is processed more accurately and more carefully than the touch input using the user's body.
A touch input method using the stylus includes electromagnetic resonance (EMR). EMR is a method in which a digitizer included in an electronic device senses an induction electromagnetic force from a stylus, and at least one conductive circuit capable of sensing an external electromagnetic force is patterned on the digitizer.
Conductive circuit patterns of the related art are formed at intervals, each of which is within a specific range, to sense the touch input. Furthermore, an interval between conductive circuits causes a step difference at some components of the digitizer. In the case where an interval between conductive circuits is wider than a specific magnitude or is irregular, a step difference becomes severer, thereby causing a shape change of a reflection sheet included in a back light unit (BLU). Consequently, a white spot occurs on a screen due to the shape change of the reflection sheet.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.